I've Always loved you
by The Strategist
Summary: Sora is in love with tai, but she doesn't know how he feels about her. She find out that he might be in love with someone else is he read it and find out. R


I've Always Loved You  
  
It was a peaceful evening in the digiworld the digidestened both new and old members were enjoying this day. Yolie and Kari had just finished dinner.  
"Hay Sora dinner's ready why don't you go get Tai down at the river," said Yolie.  
"Go get Tai," said Sora nervously.  
"Yes, is there a problem with you doing that?" asked Yolie.  
"If Sora can't I'll do it," said Mimi.  
"No I can handle it," said Sora. She got up and handed over to the river. As she left Mimi looked at her and thought "There's something bothering her I better find out what it is later on," Sora was heading towards the river where Tai was playing the flute that Sora had got him for a gift.  
"Ok Sora you'll have him all to your self. There will be no reason why you can't tell him how you feel. It should be easy," thought Sora as see approached Tai.  
"Who's there, oh Sora is something wrong," asked Tai.  
"Tai there's something I want to tell you," said Sora.  
"Yeah and what is it?" asked Tai.  
"Um um Tai I came to tell you that, dinner's ready," said Sora.  
"Ok lets go," said Tai. They walked back to the campsite.  
"Oh why couldn't I tell him how I feel oh well at lest I'm walking with him," thought Sora.  
"Hay Yolie so what's for dinner?" asked Tai.  
"Noodle soup," said Yolie. They all set down to eat. Sora next to Tai, Mimi next to Sora, Matt next to Mimi, Joe next to Cody, Izzy next to Joe, and Davis and T.k both set next to Kari. They ate their meal then they talked for a wail. Sora got up and went to the river and set against tree. Mimi followed.  
"Oh way to go Sora your first chance in three years and you blow it. Um dinner's ready why can't I tell him how I feel, oh Taichi why can't I tell you," said Sora to her self over and over again. Mimi came and startled her.  
"Who's there? Oh Mimi it's you," said Sora.  
"Is there something bothering you Sora?" asked Mimi.  
"Wail yeah its Tai I have feelings for him that I've had for a long time, but I can't seem to tell him how I feel," said Sora.  
"I thought that was the problem," said Mimi.  
"What do you mean?" asked Sora.  
"Sora I can see how you feel about Tai. I saw from the way you act when you're around him, " said Mimi.  
"Mimi how could you tell by just that?" asked Sora.  
"It's easy the way you got nerves today when Yolie asked you to go get Tai. You always get nerves when someone says that Tai's coming. It's easy to see," said Mimi.  
"Do I really act nerves when one of those thing happens?" asked Sora.  
"Yes you do, but you need to get over it and just tell Tai how you feel, besides I'm sure he feels the same way about you," said Mimi.  
"Are you sure?" asked Sora.  
"I'm sure," said Mimi. They went back to the campsite everyone was asleep Mimi laid next to Matt and Sora went over to Tai. Five hours past by when Sora woke up she saw that Tai was gone and went to look for him she started to hear his flute and followed the song. She found him at a near by lake and begin to approach him.  
"How's there oh Sora it's you," said Tai.  
"Why did you come out here Taichi?" asked Sora.  
"I come out here every night to play my flute and practice my new song," said Tai.  
"Why do you do that?" asked Sora.  
"I don't know something keeps telling me to do it every night," said Tai.  
"Tai how and when did all this happen?" asked Sora.  
"Well it started a week ago I started to have strange dream of some girl she kept telling me to come here and play my flute. I don't know how, but I feel that I know this girl," said Tai. Sora looked at Tai and was about to cry when she heard that there's a girl that Tai may be in love with someone else. She was about to speck up when Tai started to.  
"Not only do I know this girl, but feel that I have feeling for her that I care for her a lot," said Tai. Sora flat as she was going to cry She wanted to run, but something was keeping her from doing so. Tai continued  
"I don't know how I have these feelings I just do. I've been wanting to know who she is so that can be able to tell her how I feel," said Tai. Sora had heard enough she ran to Tai and hugged him.  
"Sora what's wrong?" asked Tai.  
"Oh Taichi please stop please stop talking about that person," said Sora.  
"Sora," said Tai.  
"Tai listen I know you seem to have feelings for this person, but Tai I don't want you to be with any other girl Tai I need to tell you something," said  
Sora crying.  
"What is it?" asked Tai.  
"Taichi I I Taichi I love you," said Sora still crying and hugging Tai. Tai looked at her then started to remember the dream he had that night the same one he's been having every night.  
"I feel strange why, the dream I think I know what it meant. When I asked that girl who she was. She didn't give me a striate answer all she said was to call my new song Sora. Sora that girl was Sora could I be," thought Tai. He put his arm around Sora and kissed her forehead Sora looked up at Tai and was amazed to see him do that see thought that he was in love with someone else, but then all those thoughts went away when Tai lifted her up her chin slowly and kissed her lips gently. Sora could not believe what was going on, but she didn't care she didn't want it stop, but Tai pulled away and as he did he said to her... "I love you Sora," Sora was surprised to her this and then said.  
"Tai I thought you were in love with that girl in your dream," said Sora.  
"I am that girl is you," said Tai he whipped a tear from her and kissed her lips again.  
"Tai what do you mean when you say that the girl is me?" asked Sora.  
"I had asked her whom she was and all she told me was to name my new song Sora. It took me a wail to realize that I love Sora and there's something I want to give you,' said Tai.  
"What is it?" asked Sora Tai reached in to his pocket and pulled out a star shaped locket. He put the locket around her neck and smiled. Sora looked at the locket and opened it. It started to play a wonderful melody.  
"Taichi when did you get this?" asked Sora.  
"Two weeks ago before we came back to the digital world," said Tai.   
"Why did it take you so long to give it to me?" asked Sora.  
"I didn't know when are how to give it to you," said Tai.  
"Oh Tai thank you I love it, but I love you more I've always loved you Tai always," said Sora.  
"And I've always loved you and I always will," said Tai.  
"And I will love forever and ever," said Sora. Their lips touched again and this time they held. Tai and Sora have always loved each other. All the way to when they first came to the digital world, but it took them three years to tell each other how they flat. These to lovers will always be together, all the way to the end of time.  
The End  
I hoped you liked my newest story. I like Taiora they make the best couple on digimon. Oh please please please leave a review.  
  
  



End file.
